New Incorporation
New Incorporation is the main company present in Filtered and one of the game factions. It is known for its level of scientific and military technology, and for being considered a mega-corporation. New Incorporation has a great influence and created the first book of space laws. It is one of the companies responsible for the space age. Background New Incorporation was created in 1989 with the name of New Communications as a communications company. In 2003, the company built its own research laboratory and was renamed New Technologies. After that, the company began to gain popularity due to inventions of alternative power generators. The company, in 2010, began construction of a space rocket, funded by the United States of America. And finalized in 2011, and after that, the company officially changed the name to New Inc. Technologies. In 2019, the company entered the ranking of 10 most innovative companies in the world. And in the same year, New Incorporation created one of the most efficient quantum computers and would be used to control multiple systems of the company itself. After that, the company created NewOS, the operating system of New Incorporation. After the launch of the first version of NewOS, sales of New Incorporation increased by 230%, and by 2020 the company began the creation of several lines of computer products. In 2021, NewOS became the world's 2nd most used operating system, and quickly, in 2022, became the world's most-used and best-selling operating system in history. In 2025 New Incorporation created several departments directed to diverse subjects and in 2026, initiated its first space program. Soon after that, New Incorporation sent several rockets and satellites into space and then built its first space station, the Space Station of Commerce and Freedom, subsequently renamed to SSCF. In 2030, following the discovery of the dust wave coming to Earth, New Incorporation boosted its space research, and in the same year created three space stations, two bases on the moon and one base on Mars. By 2036, the dust wave hit 1/8 of the Earth, damaging the local production of resources on the planet and forcing New Incorporation and other companies to adopt measures to obtain resources in alternatives ways, which generated a race in search of asteroids or planets, and by 2039, New Incorporation had already completed the construction of 7 mining bases and by 2040, it began a humanitarian aid program. In 2042, New Incorporation created the first public space station, a complex that would house several shops and residences, and soon after, New Incorporation created a selection program in which several people would be chosen to inhabit that space station. In 2059, New Incorporation began to set up its own military fleet, but was stopped by the US government, however, New Incorporation began the Commercial Independence program, and in 2061, created a new space station and eventually became the headquarters of New Incorporation, this action was followed by several other companies and in 2063, New Incorporation began a massive space construction project and with other companies, created the first commercial route between the planet Earth and Mars. In 2064, the US court judged the New Incorporation leaders as traitors for threatening US dominance, and in the same year, the company, as a protest, temporarily closed all its stores and factories in US, which generated an economic crisis in the United States and soon after, the US court removed the charges. The New Incorporation was criticized by several people, however, some companies said that this was extremely necessary. In 2065, the SSCF was renamed to SSC, and by 2066, dust waves hit 1/3 of the Earth, causing countries to evacuate several cities and states, and in 2067, New Incorporation and other companies created the Group of Foreign Trade. In the same year, New Incorporation made another attempt to create its own military fleet but was again denied by the United States, however, New Incorporation proclaimed independence from the government, which was also done by other companies and after that, the Space Age began. As spending cuts, New Incorporation shut down half of its stores and factories on Earth and ended the Commercial Independence program. In 2068, New Incorporation created the first book of laws with the name of The Space Law, and in the same year created the Space Trade Organization, an organization responsible for managing the solar system's trade agreements. In 2089, New Incorporation completes 100 years, and in 2097, New Incorporation reaches 25% of the commercial domain in space and enters the ranking of the 5 most successful companies in the solar system. Structure New Incorporation is divided into 9 departments, each one is responsible for certain activities. These departments are: * Department of Command: '''The department responsible for general command of New Incorporation. This department has authority over all other departments. * '''Department of Order: '''The law enforcement department. It works closely with the security and surveillance departments. * '''Department of Defense: '''The department responsible for military agreements and the military defense, in cases of war, this department gains maximum authority above The Space Law. * '''Department of Security: The security department is responsible for the management of prisons and prisoners. This department follows, above all, the book of The Space Law. * '''Department of Surveillance: '''The department responsible for New Incorporation's intelligence and inspection service. * '''Department of Management: '''The department responsible for the administration of resources and space bases. It is in this department that the crews and their positions are organized. * '''Department of Economy: '''The department responsible for credits and the currencies, this department works closely with all other departments, and is considered very important. * '''Department of Technology: '''It is the department responsible for technological research and inventions. Works together with the expeditions department. * '''Department of Expeditions: '''It is the department responsible for explorations and expeditions. Works together with the technology department.